


I Will Be There (Just Call My Name)

by EternityPrevails



Series: Vampire!Dick [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birdflash - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampire Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Dick is a vampire. Durring a young justice mission he ends up getting injured. It isnt a major injury and is puahed to the back of his mind but after fetting back to his room in the manor he realizes that the injury is significantly worse than he expected and he needs blood to heal.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Vampire!Dick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	I Will Be There (Just Call My Name)

Dicks uniform was tight and for a good reason. It was tight so that it could apply pressure to injuries he had while training. That feature had definatly saved hsi life and stopped him from bleeding out before. But it had also caused him to underestimate the extent of his injuries sometimes. Tonight was one of the later nights. 

The mission had gotten rocky when Superboy lost his temper and Dick ended up getting thrown back and cutting his arm on some broken shrapnel. He hadnt seen too much blood so he didnt think it was too bad of an injury. Nothing that couldnt be put off till later. Everyone ended up okay and the mission was still a success. 

By the time they got back Dick was starting to feel dizzy and assumed he was just tired and overworked so he went to his room hoping to get some sleep. Thats when the problems started. As soon as he managed to pull off the top half of his uniform the pressure it had beeen providing was suddenly gone and his arm started bleeding a lot. 

Dick gasped suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of blood and how dizzy he felt. He grabbed a towel tightly pushing it against the cut and walked to his bathroom grabbing the suture kit under his sink. His vision was already begining to go red and the strong smell of blood kicked everyy one of his vampire instincts into full drive. He fumbled with the needle trying to stitch the cut on his arm but his vision was blurring and red. He wasnt going to be able to stitch this up on his own. He grabbed his phone texting Wally. 

Less than a second later Wally flashed into his room. "Oh my god what happened?" Wally asked sitting diwn on the bed beside him and taking the suture needle from his hand. Dick was greatful, his jand was shaking. 

"I didn't notice how badly I was cut" he muttered covering his mouth with his free hand. He could hear Wallys heartbeat loudly and the smell of his blood was overwhelming. Dickncouldnfeel his fangs pressing against his hand and he knew his eyes were conpletely red. He tried to focus on the pain of Wally stitching his arm rather than the sound of Wallys pulse just under his skin. 

His throat was begining to burn with the need for blood and he was getting dizzy. He rarley allowed himself to get this bad. "Are you okay?" Wally asked and Dick blinked hard looking up at him. The ginger was looking at him concerned. 

"Yeah" Dick said softly trying to offer a smile. 

"You're hungry" Wally said. Dick bit his lip trying to keep himself in control. He could see Walkys pulse just under his skin. He felt a low growl espace his throat and he looked away having not meant it.

"Im fine" Dick lied wanting wally out. He wanted to just sleep this off but he knew that wouldnt work. Wally looked at him with obvious disbelief. And Dick felt his control slipping. He koved closer to Wally putting a hand on his neck feeling his pulse under it. He felt his throat go completely dry. 

"Come on Rob, its not like you havent drunk my blood before." Wally said unclipping his unifrom top so his neck had open access. 

Dick felt bad. He had drunked Wallys blood again but he didnt liek doing it, it made him feel like a bad friend. Wally didnt seem ti care. Dick contemplated for a second more before another wave if thirst burned his throat and he broke through his resolve. He cralwed over to Wally pushing him down lightly so he was laying on the bed before crawling over him.

He growled hearing the blood rushing so loudly beneath Wallys skin. He was balrey in control of himself at this point. Are you sure. I dont know how much control I have" Dick asked, he wanted Wally to leave because he knew he would wned up hurting him. But he also really needed blood.

"Go head" wally whispered putting a hand on the back of Dicks head pushing it a little closer." Dicks fragile control snapped and he dug his fabgs into Wallys neck. He heard a gasp under him and felt Wally arch up slightly before calming. He drunk greedily and heard soft whimpering and gasping from wally under him.

He dug his fangs deeper with a feral desire to hear Wally scream. The more he drunk the more he fell out of himself and into his violent vampire instincts. He dug his fangs even deeper tearing the flesh without care. As he lost his control he subconsciously stopped producing the pain relieving hormones so Wally would be feeling all the pain of Dick tearing with his fangs. 

Dick growled violent and pulled away violently looking at Wally. Wally didnt say anything. He knew what he was getting into when he told Dick to drink. Dick grabbed Wallys hair pulling it to the side and roughly sinking his fangs deep into the opposite side of his neck. Wally gasped painfully and arched up against Dick digging his nails into the younger mans back. He whimpered and Dick continued to drink his blood. 

After several minutes Dick pulled off of him and rested his head on Wallys shoulder. Silence fell over the two of them. "Thanks " Dick muttered. He was feeling better and Wallys healing was so fast that he had already healed and replaced most of his blood. 

The two of them began to calm down and laid down curling up with eachother. "I love you" Wally muttered running a hand through his boyfriends hair. Dick smiled cuddling up to him farther. 

"Love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment (even if youre reading it in the future)


End file.
